


can you check my wrist?

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: when we’re no longer on tour,he promises his body.





	can you check my wrist?

**Author's Note:**

> title from [analog boy](https://youtu.be/RK70fhzTBL4)

tyler’s old scars hum on his left forearm. 

he laughs with josh, he talks to interviewers, he plays the show, and humming at the base of his skull is the need to slice open his skin again. 

_when we’re no longer on tour,_ he promises his body, and then they’re off tour and he doesn’t know what to do. 

josh, for once, stays on tyler’s left. he knows tyler, knows the signs of a depressive episode, knows how to help. he holds tyler’s hand and they talk about nothing and they make songs that might go somewhere, someday. 

all the while, tyler’s skin hums and begs to bleed. 

he doesn’t know if he’ll give in.


End file.
